Piranha
Piranha was a competitor robot that appeared in the second series of Robot Wars Extreme. It fought exclusively in the New Blood Championship, reaching the second round where it lost to Pressure on a judges' decision. Piranha later attempted to qualify for Series 7 of Robot Wars, but lost to Team Terrafonics' Tanto in its qualifier, with neither robot qualifying for that series. Robot History Piranha fought in Heat D of the New Blood Championship, and faced Fatal Traction and Doctor Fist in its first round battle. It immediately turned towards and hit Fatal Traction with its blade, before pushing it around the arena and stopping its flywheels in the process. Piranha continued to swing its blade aimlessly at Fatal Traction as Refbot pushed Doctor Fist closer to the pair, the latter appearing to have steering problems and failing to get engaged into the battle even after a shove from Piranha. Piranha began attacking Fatal Traction again, aiming to hit it a few more times with the blade, but missing. Fatal Traction pushed Piranha into Matilda, with both robots narrowly avoiding being hit by her flywheel. They continued to push each other around the arena and exchange blows with their weapons as Doctor Fist was pushed onto the Flame Pit by Refbot and attacked by Mr. Psycho and Matilda, eventually being counted out by Refbot and carried to the Flame Pit again by Mr. Psycho. This allowed Piranha through to the second round along with Fatal Traction. There, Piranha was drawn against Pressure. Both robots started tentatively, before Pressure pushed Piranha side-on and lifted it against the wall, leaving Piranha vulnerable to an attack from Matilda as her flywheel tore part of its front armour apart. Piranha swung its blade aimlessly as it escaped, before bumping into Pressure and being lifted once again. It retaliated by swinging its blade a few more times onto Pressure's top armour and self-righting mechanisms, all the while pushing it towards Shunt and pinning it against his scoop. After simultaneously taking damage from Piranha's blade and Shunt's axe, Pressure eventually escaped and lifted Piranha once again, with Piranha again charging head-on into its lifting scoop in an attempt to strike its top a few more times. Piranha was pushed around in circles before driving away for another head-on charge at Pressure, which saw Pressure lifting it again near the Flame Pit as Piranha tried to strike it with its blade. The two robots separated, and continued to nudge, push and drive round each other until 'cease' was called, with the battle going to a judges' decision. Despite the multitude of blows it delivered to Pressure, the decision went against Piranha due to the damage it sustained from Matilda, which both teams and Craig Charles immediately disagreed with. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:New Blood Competitors Category:Robots armed with unique weapons Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins Category:Robots from Dorset Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robot Wars Extreme 2 Robots Category:Robots that lost in Qualifiers Category:Robot Wars Series 7 Non-Qualifiers